


Just ask me

by Misti1987



Series: One Shotness [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Gallavich, Kids, Love, M/M, Other, Sad Ian, work friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misti1987/pseuds/Misti1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ians work friends won't stop asking to meet his husband, but Ian knows Mickey really isn't into that kind of thing. Will he cave and ask Mickey to come along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just ask me

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it with this one. I needed to write something like this before I watch shameless tonite. ;) it's a little fluffy, and some small smut.

 

Ian listened to his co-workers and friends drone on about something or other and he laughed.  That was until the inevitable question came up, again. “Yo Gallagher, weekend drinks, you coming out tomorrow?” they asked and he shrugged.

 

“I might stop by,” he said. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was that going out with the guys, and girls, after a few drinks became more of an interrogation, because while he had met all of their significant others, they had never laid eyes on Mickey. They probably thought that he was a figment of Ian's imagination. His crazy bi-polar brain’s imagination.

 

“Come on man, get a babysitter, bring the hubby out, have a good time,” Derek said.

 

Ian froze for a second, trying to think of yet another excuse as to why Mickey couldn’t come out and join them. “Umm, I'll ask him. See what his plans are.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

Derek just nodded. “You don't know what your husband's plans are for tomorrow?” Kyndra asked suspiciously. Ian just shrugged.

 

“Forgot to ask,” he said as if it was the most simple thing in the world but of course, it wasn't.

 

 

 

Mickey watched his husband as he sank down into the couch after dinner. Something was off.  The normally borderline annoyingly cheery man that usually bounded through that door was solemn and sad. It wasn't his bi-polar, he knew that much, his radar for those cloudy days had become on point. He could usually sense it, days ahead of time almost. That wasn't it, but he was upset about something, he tried to ask but was brushed off.

 

Finally, the kids were getting ready for bed and Yev bounced onto Ian's lap and kissed him on the cheek. “Daddy? Are you okay? You sick again?” he asked worriedly.

 

“No buddy just tired. I promise.” Ian smiled at the little boy, a bright smile but it didn't quite touch his eyes the way it usually did.

 

Ian heard the phone go off from the counter but didn't make a move to pick it up. He laid his head back and sipped on a beer that he had been nursing for a while. “Hey, Ian…your pho..what did you need to ask me?” He heard Mickey ask, confused. Fuck. He jumped up almost instantly grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket.

 

“Nothing.” he shot back and went back to the couch.

 

Mickey slowly made his way to the couch and pulled his husband into his arms. “Ian…what's going on?”

 

“Nothing! I'm fine, I'm not sick or anything, I'm fine.” Ian snapped.

 

“Hey shithead, did I say you were? I know that you’re not, but something's up with you, you've been pouty all night. In fact, it's not the first time you've gotten all pouty.  What the fuck is going on? You pissed at me for something? I'd really like to know, whatever it is, I obviously keep doing it.” Mickey said, frustrated.

 

It wasn't a big deal so Ian didn't want to say anything, he knew that. Mickey had given him everything. A home, two beautiful children, a family and himself. Ian didn't need more than that. He knew he was being stupid, wanting to show Mickey off. He also knew that he hadn't technically even asked Mickey to come out with him, he hadn't asked him that in years, he didn't ask him to company get-togethers or nights out. He just didn't ask, it was better this way, this way he couldn't actually be mad at Mickey for not wanting to go.

 

“It's nothing babe. I swear. Just a little tired, that's all.” he said.

 

“Well then let's get you to bed then,” Mickey said, pulling Ian off of the couch. Ian just nodded.

 

 

Mickey undressed his husband and trailed kisses down his stomach. “Too tired for this?” Mickey asked.

 

“Mmm no.” Ian breathlessly answered. Mickey pushed Ian back into the bed, licking around the head of Ian's dick. watching as the redhead let his head fall back. “Not mad at me?” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head. He sucked and licked until Ian was on the verge. Then he stopped.

 

He slowly straddled his husband and looked into his eyes, waiting. “Mi…ick? Please,” he begged,

 

“You want to be inside me?” Mickey asked seductively to which Ian nodded. “I need to…” he let out.

 

“Then ask me what you were supposed to ask me,” he said simply as Ian's eyes shot open.

 

“What the fuck Mick?” he said.

 

“Come on, just tell me and then in one swift movement, you'll have what you want,” Mickey smiled.

 

“Fuck, fine. People from work invited me out tomorrow night. Told them I'd check and see if we had plans okay?” he said huffing.

 

“You didn't think I'd be okay with you going out?” Mickey asked.

 

“Shut up right now, seriously.” Ian grabbed Mickey's hips and lowered him down onto Ian. After giving Mickey a minute to get used to himself he pounded into him, Mickey slammed himself onto Ian until they were both riding out their orgasms together.

 

 

 

“Fuck Ian. I fucking love you, you know that?” Mickey said placing his head on Ian's chest.

 

Ian laughed a little and smiled. “I love you too,” he said.

 

“Did you really think I'd care if you went out?” Mickey asked after a while.

 

“No…no, of course not,” he said simply.

 

“Unless some creep is hitting on you or something? Then I'll take care of it.” Mickey said searching Ian's eyes.

 

“No, nothing like that.”

 

 

 

The next day as Ian was leaving for work, Mickey pulled him into a searing kiss. “We good?” he asked. Ian just nodded.

 

“Yup, I'll see you tonight,” he said walking over to where the kids were and kissing them on their heads before heading out.

 

“Nope, you're going out, “he said kissing. Ian. Ian just shook his head.

 

“You sure there's not some asshole hitting on you or something? You stopped going to these things ages ago. Do I need to go down there and fuck someone up?” Mickey asked jokingly.

 

“That would mean actually meeting them Mick,” Ian said before he could really stop himself. He watched Mickey turn around from his place in the kitchen eyeing Ian.

 

“Wait. That's what this is?” he asked in shock.

 

“’What?” Ian asked innocently.

 

“You being grumpy? It's because you want me to go with you or some shit? Want me to meet them?” he asked.

 

“No, no, umm. Just they ask about you a lot and going to these things kind of turns into a questionnaire about my husband who,  I'm pretty sure they think I made up. That's all.” Ian stammered on.

 

“You never even asked me. Not once if I would go. You've been mad at me for not going to something you never even asked me about?” Mickey asked confused. Trying not to raise his voice because of the kids who were now getting up to go and get their stuff ready.

 

“I'm not mad, I just didn't see a point in asking. I asked once, you weren't interested. It's not a big deal.”

 

“You asked? When?” Mickey huffed.

 

“When I first started working there. You said you weren't my trophy wife and you would not be paraded around as such.” Ian smirked.

 

Mickey laughed. “Okay, that sounds like something I would say.” Ian just shook his head.

 

“Hey…” Mickey said pulling Ian to him. “I love you okay?  I didn't know. How about you go out, have a beer, only one, and you come home and by then I'll have the kids put to bed and you can tell me all about it, and I'll make love to you.” Mickey spoke sweetly and slowly as he pulled Ian in for a kiss.

 

He knew he had Ian by the way he kissed back.

 

“Mmm, yeah okay,” he said dreamily as he walked out the door.

 

 

 

Ian walked into work in a daze. “Yo there dreamy, you okay?” Kyndra asked.

 

“Mmmhmm,” he said.

 

“You coming tonight?” she asked.

 

“I sure hope so,” he said not paying attention. So she smacked him on the arm.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Wake up?! Geez,” she said shaking her head.

 

 

 

“Gallagher, we're heading out, you coming?” Derek hollered out.

 

“Yeah, I'm going,” he said getting up from his desk.

 

One beer... then Mickey. He smiled to himself.

 

 

 

They at least waited 10 whole minutes before asking about Mickey.

 

“So, where's your man tonight, Gallagher?” Marylin asked.

 

“With the kids,” he said simply pulling out his phone as it buzzed.

 

 

 

Mickey: hey babe. Having fun?”

 

Ian looked down at his phone and smiled. Mickey didn't usually text him, he hated texting.

 

Ian: Sure. I'll be having more fun when I get home to you, though.

 

Mickey:  Not so fast, enjoy yourself. We have the rest of our lives

 

Ian was practically glowing at that. Mickey rarely pulled out any lines like that. He saved his romantic side for special occasions. Like when Ian was sick, or their wedding, or on the occasion that he fucked up really bad. He didn't get all gushy and romantic, just because Ian was a little cranky. He decided not to question it. If Mickey wanted to be sweet to make up for not being interested in meeting his friends, Ian was perfectly fine with that.

 

 

 

Mickey swung the door open before his sister even knocked. “What the fuck is so important shitthead? Where's Ian? Did you fuck up?” she asked finally taking in the sight of her brother.

 

“No. He's out with friends. Thank you so much for doing this. I just want to do something for him okay? He's never been shy about asking me for what he needed from me and suddenly he's afraid to ask me to meet his stupid fucking work friends. Well, fuck that” he said as she took Yev by the hand and held out her arms for Bianca.

 

 ---

 

“You didn't even try to get a babysitter, did you? What’s up with your husband?  Something wrong with him? You don't want us to meet him?” Larry asked.

 

“Not at all. He's amazing, okay? He's just not into the whole meet and greet shit. I didn't even ask him. It's not his thing” he said.

 

“He's not like still in the closet or some shit right?” Alaina asked looking kind of worried.

 

Ian laughed. “No. Trust me, I was there when he came out.”

 

“I'm not trying to be… Well, whatever. We just worry about you” Jake said.

 

“Look Mickey and I have been through a lot. I have survived and loved that man for the past 20 years. So what if he's uncomfortable with certain things, he has given me the best years of my life. And he saved me just as much as I did him. I loved him through learning how to love himself despite his family and his hatred of what he was. And he loved me through my disorder, we just fit like that” he said.

 

“Wow, that was beautiful,” Alaina said fanning her face.

 

Ian just laughed.

 

“Some people just have all the luck.” Mya huffed and sat down, glaring at Ian.

 

“Woah princess, what the fuck did I do?” He asked laughing as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Seriously. Your life is perfect. You're sexy, married a thug with a heart of gold, two beautiful children. And now you have possibly the hottest guy in the bar, drooling over you, and you’re not even single. Hmmf” she pouted.

 

Some of the guys turned towards the bar and rolled their eyes.

 

“Dude is checking, hardcore,” Derek commented.

 

Ian shrugged not looking up. Who cared if some loser was checking him out. He had all he wanted waiting for him at home.

 

“Shit, dude is approaching,” Alaina called to Ian who was busy texting Mickey.

 

“Hey red, can I buy you a drink?” The guy asked in a low voice.

 

“Sorry, I'm m…” Ian froze looking directly into the eyes of his husband.

 

“What…what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

“Sorry, I'm late.” Mickey sat down getting looks from the table of Ian's friends.

 

Mickey shrugged smiling and placing his hands on Ian's face.

 

“You never have to be afraid to ask me anything you got that? So what if I bitch and moan, eventually I'll do whatever you ask, you know that. There are a million things I didn't want to do that I've done for you and I'm better for all of them. “ Mickey continued,  looking into Ian's eyes.

 

“I didn't want to let you live when I thought you fucked with my sister, but I did. I didn't want to give you that gun when you showed up at my house with a tire iron, I didn’t want to kiss you but you pulled that shit outta me didn't ya? I didn't want to let you in but you pushed until I did. I didn't want to love you, but even after my father beat the shit out of us I did. I didn't want to be a father, but I'm so glad you convinced me I could. I didn't want to go looking for you but I did. I didn't want to fight and claw to make sure you fucking survived when you had bipolar but I did. I didn't want to watch you walk away from me, or forgive you when you came back. I sure the fuck didn't want to get all sappy and stand in front of everyone and pledge to love you forever, did that too. So don't you ever be afraid to ask me to do something you want okay?” he finished pulling Ian into a kiss, who just nodded through his tears.

 

“You wanted me to come out and meet your friends, so I'm here.”

 

 

 

“Oh my god, he's perfect. See like I said. All the luck” Mya said sighing loudly and they all laughed.

 

 

 

So Ian watched amazed as his husband won over all of his friends and they laughed and held hands.

 

 

 

“You are amazing, you know that?” Ian said to Mickey lying in bed that night.

 

“Oh, I know. How could you ever doubt me firecrotch?” Mickey smirked and kissed Ian.

 

“So about this company retreat?” Ian said and dodged the pillow being thrown at him.

 

“Never fucking happy.” Mickey pouted turning over.

 

“You're wrong about that Milkovich,” Ian said laughing again pulling Mickey into another kiss.

 

“Ready to go again? Or you need some more time?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian straddled his husband and kissed him passionately.

 

“Always ready for you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
